


Tall, Dark, and Childcare

by Magpie_Crow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, Kid Fic, M/M, Micah's Discord Secret Santa 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: Patton always noticed the tall young man walking through the mall where he worked. He didn't know why the young man was there, but he was thankful to see him nonetheless.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Tall, Dark, and Childcare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LissaWho5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/gifts).



> This is my Secret Santa fic for LissaWho! Hope you like it, honey!

Patton always noticed the tall young man walking through the mall where he worked. He could tell the man was tall, despite his permanent slouch, because even hunched over, he towered over Patton himself. 

Not that Patton had ever been close enough to the young man to _be_ towered over. No, he was far too nervous for that. The young man was exactly his type, tall, dark, chubby enough for the _best_ cuddle sessions, and with dyed purple hair. 

“Foster, back to work.” 

Patton jumped and grinned sheepishly back at his boss. “Sorry, sir.”

“Elves can’t space out, Foster, it’s too close to Christmas.”

“Yessir.” With one last glance towards the retreating back of his dream guy, Patton turned towards the line of children waiting to see Santa. “Sorry about that, kiddos! Who’s ready to meet the man himself?”

A chorus of cheers brought a bright grin to his face. He had to bring Thomas here on his day off.

~~

“Pat!” 

A shout of his name was all the warning he got before Thomas barreled into his legs. He’d come to pick up his nephew from the mall daycare center, and got the same greeting every time. 

“Pat! Mister Virgil’s still here! You gotta meet ‘im!” Thomas grabbed Patton’s hand and dragged him over to one of the partitioned doorways. “Mister Virgil! My uncle’s here!”

Patton scooped Thomas up so the 5-year-old could see over the doorway.

“Hey, Thomas’s uncle.” 

Patton’s mouth went dry at the deep, gravelly voice. It was the young man in purple, smiling at them from a rocking chair, a young baby in his strong arms. 

“Ah, um, h-hello, Mister- uh, Mister Virgil?”

Virgil nodded. “Virgil Storm. Thomas helps out in here during snacktime.”

“Patton Foster. I’m glad he’s a help.”

“Always.” Virgil stood up and gently placed the baby into a gently rocking electric cradle. “He’s about the same age as my sibling, maybe we could arrange a playdate?”

Patton flushed as Virgil stepped closer to them, wielding a sharpie. “That sounds like fun.”

“Great! Give me your arm and I’ll write down my number.”

He was never washing his arm again. 

~~

Much to Patton’s delight, Thomas and Virgil’s youngest sibling, Joan, got along swimmingly. They had similar senses of humor and interests. This meant that Patton and Virgil also spent   
time together, while the boys were playing. 

“I like coloring my hair. It makes one thing about my physical appearance that is under my control.” Virgil ran a hand through his aforementioned hair. “People notice the hair first, and not my weight. It’s not that I’m uncomfortable with how much I weigh, but I’d rather have people judge me for my wild style than how many doughnuts I eat.”

Patton laughed. “I don’t really understand, but I support you anyways!”

When he looked over at his friend, Patton noticed a soft look in his eyes. It made something flutter in the pit of his stomach. 

“Mister Pat! Can Thomas join my theater group? Pretty please?”

“Pleeeeaaaaseee, Pat?”

“I’ll have to talk to his mother.” 

The two boys cheered, and Virgil laughed a laugh that tingled through Patton’s spine. It shouldn’t be too hard to convince his sister to put Thomas in a theater club, right?

~~

A few weeks later, Patton scraped together the courage to ask Virgil out on a date. 

_“Sure, Joan’s free after five tomorrow.”_

“Ah, no, a date. Not a playdate. If you’re not interested, that’s-“

_“I’m definitely interested!”_

Virgil had never cut Patton off before.

_“The most interested. I’d love to go on a date with you. You’re sweet, and funny, and cute, and I’m rambling because I’m nervous. I never thought you’d-“_

He stopped abruptly.

“You never thought I’d what?”

_“Uh, be interested. In me. You showed me that picture of your friend? Roman? He’s… A lot better looking.”_

“I grew up with Roman, he’s practically my brother. And I’m asking _you_ out, not him.”

_“Are you free on Saturday?”_

“For you? Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed!
> 
> Here's the link for the discord server where we thought up this secret santa gig.<https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
> Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
